Serverbob Mercenaries
Story The Serverbob Mercenaries is the name given to a PMC founded by a man by the name of Leo Zacketloss and two of his military buddies, David Adams and William Guidry, in the year 2007; just some time after their military careers ended. Apparently, the three of them were sitting around (and drinking) talking about their time in the military. ZaX told them that he missed the fighting and wished that he could do it again. One of his friends joked that he should "...just join a mercenary group". He responded with a laugh and said, "Why not just start my own?". They all laughed about it, but he was being serious; almost immediately after he was filing the paper work for a legal mercenary group. The name "Serverbob" comes as a part of an inside joke between the three of them: that being a waiter they knew from a bar and grill they all frequented was named "Bob" and they all greeted him as "Server Bob". When thinking of what to call his mercenary group, he decided to at least make it funny. Qualifications The only qualifications for joining The "Serverbob" Mercenaries is to be willing to follow orders, shoot to kill the enemy, to not die, and to get the job you're being paid to do done. Known Members (Terms of Engagement) Underlined names are considered members no longer working for Serverbob, or dead. *''"Amity" '' *''Adams, David'' *''Barrow, Robert (unknown, not listed as terminated; call sign is obscured) '' *''Betticker, Amanda (unknown, not listed as terminated; call sign is obscured)'' *''Boddy, Richard (call sign also obscured, known to be "Grave")'' *''Bowers, Landon (call sign obscured, not underlined as terminated)'' *''Capser, Matthew '' *''Diaz, Michael (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Dip, Doug '' *''Doyle, Jesse '' *''Fiarrow, Char (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Ford, Fiona ("Fi", not underlined as terminated)'' *''Gieck, Harley (KIA)'' *''Glenn, Jackson (unknown, not listed as terminated)'' *''Golden, Wyatt ("Bar", underlined as terminated)'' *''Groff, Kris (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Granger, William (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Gude, James (unknown, not listed as terminated)'' *''Guidry, William'' *''Hacking, Oliver '' *''Henderson, Katie (unknown, not listed as terminated)'' *''Holder, Rebekah (unknown, not listed as terminated)'' *''Holmes, Laurence (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Huffrey, Garret '' *''Johnson, George '(unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Johnson, Alice (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Johnson, Luis '' *''Keaton, Skylar ("Neko", not underlined as terminated) '' *''Laddergoat, Adam'' *''Lai, Zi Zhi ("Zi"/ "Goat")'' *''Lars, Wendell (unknown, not underlined as terminated)'' *''Lee, Quinton (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Mao, Cai '' *''Marrone, Chris '' *''Mellor, Matthew ("Yorik")'' *''Myers, Ellen (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Nelson, Brett ("Bretty"; KIA)'' *''Nelson, Kyle (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Nelson, Keith (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Nestle, Eric (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Nevarez, Falco ("Mex")'' *''Newborn, Cherry '' *''Newborn, Neo '' *''Newton, Benjamin (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Pool, Cole '' *''Porter, John (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Praje, Adam (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Sayre, Nathan '' *''Sheppard, Rene (unknown, not underlined as terminated)'' *''Spencer, Kaitlynn (KIA)'' *''Storey, William'' *''Wade, Ross'' *''Wensel, Robert (unknown, underlined as terminated) '' *''Brian Whitaker ("Bry")'' *''Wyatt, Charlie (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Zacketloss, Leo ("Zax")'' Non-SB Mercs, attached: Nine-tails Security and Support Division *Aldrich, Eugene *Calvin, Josh *Elver, Robert *Hayes, Chris Known Members (Shoot to Kill) The updated directory as seen in Shoot to Kill. *''"Amity" (call sign not seen on the papers)'' *''Adams, David'' *''Barrow, Robert'' *''Betticker, Amanda (unknown, underlined as terminated; call sign is obscured)'' *''Boddy, Richard (call sign also obscured, known to be "Grave")'' *''Bowers, Landon (call sign obscured, not underlined as terminated)'' *''Capser, Matthew'' *''Diaz, Michael (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Dip, Doug'' *''Doyle, Jesse'' *''Fiarrow, Char (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Ford, Fiona ("Fi", underlined as terminated)'' *''Gieck, Harley (KIA)'' *''Glenn, Jackson (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Golden, Wyatt ("Bar", underlined as terminated)'' *''Groff, Kris (unknown, no longer underlined as terminated)'' *''Granger, William (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Gude, James (unknown, not listed as terminated)'' *''Guidry, William'' *''Hacking, Oliver'' *''Henderson, Katie (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Holder, Rebekah (unknown, not listed as terminated)'' *''Holmes, Laurence (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Huffrey, Garret'' *''Johnson, George'' *''Johnson, Alice (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Johnson, Luis'' *''Keaton, Skylar'' *''Karn, Richard (unknown, not underlined as terminated)'' *''Laddergoat, Adam'' *''Lai, Zi Zhi ("Zi"/ "Goat")'' *''Lars, Wendell (unknown, not underlined as terminated)'' *''Lee, Quinton (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Mao, Cai' (underlined as terminated, but confirmed alive)'' *''Marrone, Chris'' *''Mellor, Matthew ("Yorik")'' *''Myers, Ellen (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Nelson, Brett ("Bretty"; KIA)'' *''Nelson, Kyle (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Nelson, Keith (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Nestle, Eric (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Nevarez, Falco ("Mex")'' *''Newborn, Cherry'' *''Newborn, Neo'' *''Newton, Benjamin (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Org, Benjamin (unknown, not underlined as terminated)'' *''Pool, Cole'' *''Porter, John (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Praje, Adam (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Prescott, Haley (unknown, not underlined as terminated)'' *''Sayre, Nathan'' *''Sheppard, Rene (unknown, not underlined as terminated)'' *''Spencer, Kaitlynn (KIA)'' *''Storey, William'' *''Wade, Ross'' *''Wensel, Robert (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Whitaker, Brian ("Bry")'' *''Woolworth, Brian (unknown, not underlined as terminated)'' *''Wyatt, Charlie (unknown, underlined as terminated)'' *''Zacketloss, Leo ("Zax")'' Notes *This PMC has seen action all over the world: from Iraq to the United States. *Between the five year gap from Terms of Engagement and Shoot to Kill, it appears that the PMC is dying because more members are leaving than joining. Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Factions Category:Serverbob